Rainy Day
by sydneyisgrumpy
Summary: Hatori and Kana curl up to enjoy some Netflix on a rainy day.


**A/N** : Just a brief, short drabble written for one of my roleplay partners.

* * *

"And what _ **is**_ this, exactly?"

"It's Netflix!" Kana beamed, clasping her hands together in front of her, before reaching over and grabbing the remote. It had taken _quite_ a bit of convincing on her end to get the clearance from Hatori to move a television into the bedroom, but once she did, she knew she **had** to set up Netflix for them.

Her boyfriend was _painfully_ behind the times on technology, Hatori hadn't even ** _owned_** a TV until she asked if they could purchase one. He gave in reluctantly, intrigued that he could possibly _watch_ the news instead of reading it every morning. When Kana asked for Netflix, Hatori obliged without a complaint, despite his confusion over what it was. Now, cuddled up in bed together, Hatori was enjoying the sound of the rain quietly pattering against the window and the feeling of his partner snuggled up in the crook of his arm, but that was all shattered once Kana flipped the television on and a red screen with the word "Netflix" began loading up.

"Netflix," Hatori repeated aloud, his eyes narrowing a bit as he read the word scrawled across the screen of the television at the foot of their bed. "Kana, I'm not sure if this is a good idea. I was enjoying the rain and-"

"No, no, look!" Kana glanced up at him with a warm, sweet smile, before motioning towards the screen again. As the list of media began loading, she began flipping through it. "See, we pay for this monthly. Mayu showed it to me, she loves pigging out on the couch and watching Netflix! It's a service, and... See, it has movies and TV shows, we can pick whatever we want and watch it."

Hatori nodded, examining the titles closely as she explained. "I see. How much are the movies, then? It is the regular fee you would pay at a theater?"

Kana giggled, a hand raising up to her cheek as she flushed. "No, Hatori, it's covered in the monthly cost. It's under ¥1,000! Isn't that neat?"

Hatori regarded her warily, suddenly _very_ unsure about this. "No, it sounds illegal."

"Illegal?" Kana squeaked, unable to follow her partner's train of thought. "No, Hatori, I promise it's legal! Look, they have all kinds of genres," She assured quietly, reaching up to touch his shoulder. "Here, these are the buttons. You can click up and down and left and right. When you find something you want, you click this button and we'll watch it immediately. Look, they have **_documentaries_** ," Kana sung enticingly, giving him a small nudge with her elbow.

"Documentaries?" Hatori asked, perking up a bit. With an uneasy hum, he picked up the remote and began flipping through all the undesirable titles until stumbling upon the _Documentary_ section. Feldgrau orbs lit up, leaning forwards a bit to read the small text descriptions of each title. "...These aren't half bad, you know," Hatori murmured quietly, sparing a quick glance down at her, before flicking his eyes back up towards the screen.

Kana giggled again, leaning over to hug him and nuzzle her face in his chest. She heard him sigh happily and relax back into the pillow, seemingly **_finally_** settling despite the new addition of the television and Netflix in their bedroom. Hatori wasn't one to accept change so readily, but with the list of documentaries in front of him at his disposal, he was warming up rather quickly. This pleased her.

"You know, Hatori, they have a romance section too," Kana whispered, peeking up at him. She was particularly interested in the romance/drama section, Mayu and her loved to browse that section while eating ice cream a few times a month during their ** _girls nights_**. She had hoped to one day convince Hatori to watch _The Notebook_ with her, but he seemed to be so interested in the science documentaries, she was positive that was a pipe dream at this point.

"Romance?" Hatori asked, his nose wrinkling up. "But romance movies are-" He froze, glancing down at her. Her large, doe eyes were difficult to _**not**_ be affected by. After a moment, the doctor gave a dejected sigh, before handing her the remote. "...Alright, if that is what you'd like."

Kana's eyes gleamed, and she held the controller close to her chest. "Are you sure?" After he nodded and pressed a small kiss to the side of her head, she grinned and went straight to the romantic comedy section, knowing a drama would unnerve him. "How about this one?"

Hatori scanned over the premise, fighting a groan that was threatening to erupt from his throat. His bit his lower lip, however, successfully stiffing the displeased noise. He nodded. "It sounds just fine." He would be fine with anything as long and she continued staying close to him like this.

"We'll watch a documentary afterwards. Whichever one you want, I promise," Kana whispered, snuggling her body nicely into the nook of his side, her hand moving to play idly with one of the buttons on his white dress shirt. He always did look nice wearing it lazily, with the top buttons unbuttoned. Sighing happily, she turned her gaze towards the screen, feeling Hatori rest his chin on the top of her head.

It really was the perfect rainy day.


End file.
